Graduation caps have remained unchanged for countless generations. Typically, a graduation cap is a solid color matching the colors of the graduating body (e.g., high school, university). In general, graduation caps in the current art are further comprised of a tassel that lays over a side of the graduation cap and are flipped to another side to represent the successful graduation of a student.
While graduations are typically celebrations of pomp and achievement, the graduation uniform itself, as headed by the graduation cap, leave much to be desired. This is especially true in the case of a large graduating class. With every graduate wearing exactly the same outfits, frequently it is hard for a parent or other attendee of the ceremony to identify their loved ones in the crowd.
Some individuals have taken to modify their graduation caps by sowing on permanent designs or placing glitter or other craft materials on their graduation caps. These modifications are typically either permanent or may otherwise damage the graduation cap itself. Since many individuals merely rent a graduation cap, permanent modifications or modifications that damage a graduation cap are not ideal. Additionally, modifying the graduation cap itself can be less than ideal, as later displaying the entire graduation cap can be difficult.
Another problem with modifying graduation caps in the previously described manner is that it can be time consuming, expensive and potentially impossible to modify a graduation cap to have a design with a high level of detail since all the modifications made directly to the graduation cap require an individual to perform them by hand or potentially send the graduation cap out for modification.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a graduation cap modification system that allows for easy, convenient affordable modification of a graduation cap without causing damage to the graduation cap itself. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.